


You're Not Alone, Okay?

by chadsuke



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa isn't the only princess with powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone, Okay?

If the other knocked, maybe Elsa wouldn’t have been in this situation. Maybe if someone had announced to her that they were expecting visitors. That someone was coming for the funeral, even though it was over with.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

None of the maybes prevented the strange girl from barging in before Elsa had found her gloves. “You’re Elsa, right?” the brunette announced, clearing the steps from the door in record time and grabbing Elsa’s hands. Her green arms were warm and compassionate, and she gave her hands a squeeze. “I’m Rapunzel. Er, Princess Rapunzel, of Corona. I came as soon as I heard the news about your parents. I’m sorry.”

Elsa was a little too stunned to reply. To be quite honest, she was a little too frozen over the fact that someone was holding her hands.

Coming to herself, she jerked her hands away as if she had been burned, reeling back a few steps. “Don’t-” She stuttered, she couldn’t help it. “Don’t touch me!”

Rapunzel was surprised, a crease forming in her forehead as she hesitated a second, before stepping closer. “Hey, hey, it’s okay…”

No, no it was anything BUT okay, no no no! Elsa knew that she was panicking and absolutely freaking out and she just had to calm down and tell her to go, but- but she was here and she didn’t have her gloves on- they were all the way over on her dresser on the other side of the room, oh oh oh oh-

“Don’t come any closer!” Her voice grew higher pitched, and she took a step a little far back and stumbled - her hand immediately grabbed one of the posters of her bed.

Ice coated it. Both girls in the room stopped. Froze. Didn’t move a muscle, just staring at the ice coating the poster of Elsa’s bed and _coming from her hand._

“No, no, no-” Elsa reeled backwards, eyes wide and terrified, fixed on the ice on her bed. “No, no, please don’t tell Anna, don’t-”

She hadn’t even noticed the other princess getting closer until Rapunzel gently reached out, taking both of the white-haired princess’s hands in her own. “Hey,” the brunette smiled, giving Elsa a careful, soft smile. “It’s gonna be okay. I- I once had hair that glowed when I sang.”

That stopped Elsa, and she blinked away the tears welling up in her eyes. “What?” she whispered, voice hoarse. What? She… she wasn’t alone?

“I once had hair that glowed when I sang.” Rapunzel was gentle as can be, thumbs carefully rubbing circles on the inside of Elsa’s wrists. “It healed people and someone used it to make herself live forever.” The Arendelle princess’s eyes fixed on her short, bobbed hair as if it would glow right that moment. “After I cut it, it stopped.”

When Elsa didn’t say anything, she continued. “It’ll be okay, alright? You’re not the only one with weird powers. We’ve got this. Yeah?”

It took a few moments before the white-haired girl crumpled, letting herself fall against Rapunzel with a half-choked sob. “Y-Yeah.”


End file.
